Personal computer systems have become common tools in modern society. To organize their lives, many personal computer users use Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer, and a To-Do list applications on their personal computers. Although such Personal Information Management applications have proven useful, their utility is limited by the fact that the person must be sitting at their personal computer system to access the information.
To remedy this limitation, many palmtop computer organizers have been introduced. A palmtop computer organizer is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and runs Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer, and electronic notepads. Examples of palmtop computer organizers include the Sharp.RTM. Zaurus, the Apple.RTM. Newton.RTM., and the Tandy.RTM. Zoomer.TM..
However, the palmtop organizers also suffer from a number of limitations. Entering information into a palmtop organizer is usually performed by typing on a keyboard that is too small for normal typing or writing onto a digitizer with a stylus and relying on handwriting recognition software. Backing up the information on a palmtop organizer is often difficult and time consuming task requiring special cables and software. Printing the information stored within a palmtop organizer system is difficult since special printer cables are must be connected to connect the palmtop organizer to a printer.